


J'ai jamais cru aux contes de fées.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Clyde Vanilla, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Brothels, Clyde Vanilla - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Forced Prostitution, Pre-Femslash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Clyde Vanilla Ep8] : UA. Prend place dans le bordel de Violouis. Catwood est une prostituée pas comme les autres tentant de s'échapper de l'établissement où elle travaille. Diesel, quant à elle, est une mécanicienne se retrouvant là par hasard (en quelque sorte). Leur rencontre va changer beaucoup de choses, y compris leurs vies. Diesel/Catwood. Présence des autres personnages.





	J'ai jamais cru aux contes de fées.

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : Dans cet Univers Alternatif, Catwood ne fait pas partie de l'équipage, et les événements ne se sont pas déroulés de la même manière que dans la série.

_Alors que notre équipage vient tout juste de tirer un bon prix de la vente du joyau de Agu-Agu, ils finissent, sur ordre du professeur Archiford, par se poser sur une planète, afin de pouvoir se reposer, et d'effectuer une mission particulière… ou pas, si ça se trouve, ils vont rien faire du tout… Enfin, on verra bien…_

 

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'on fout là Archiford ? »

 

La question venait du sergent Moustachios, quelque peu perplexe que le professeur ait demandé à leur vaisseau Brodog de se poser sur cet endroit en particulier. Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

 

« Vous comprenez jamais rien vous, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

 

\- Bah, peut-être que si vous nous expliquez, on comprendra mieux, » fit alors Clyde avec naïveté.

 

Le pauvre n'avait même pas compris dans quel endroit ils se trouvaient, et les membres de l'équipage auraient eu beau lui parler des heures, il n'aurait rien pu piger.

 

« Laisse tomber Clyde, murmura le professeur, ça vaut mieux que tu comprennes pas de toute façon.

 

\- Mais pourquoi ? Moi aussi j'ai envie de savoir où on est, où on va, et pourquoi on y va.

 

\- Ta gueule Clyde, t'es chiant là à poser toute ces questions ! S'énerva Archiford, qui avait juste envie de retourner dans son endroit préféré de la galaxie (et un des seuls où il était admis de toute façon).

 

\- Une fois n'est pas coutume, dit alors Moustachios, je suis assez d'accord avec notre jeune ami, et je voudrais bien, si cela ne te dérange pas, savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici.

 

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs, je voulais savoir, intervint Brodog, vous comptez vraiment rester ici ? Non mais, parce que ça m'a l'air d'être un endroit un peu mal famé. J'ai vu mieux en tout cas.

 

\- Si vous pouviez arrêter de tous poser vos questions en même temps, je pourrais réussir à répondre !

 

\- Oui, enfin moi, j'ai rien dit, se défendit à cet instant Diesel.

 

\- C'est vrai que toi et Joseph vous êtes moins casse-couilles que les autres.

 

\- Hé ! Protestèrent les autres en question.

 

\- Mais bon, peu importe après tout. Nous sommes maintenant sur la planète Anchora, et plus précisément très près du bordel du « Pubis glabre », dont je suis un client très régulier (il ne leur dit pas qu'en fait, c'était le seul endroit où il allait quand le groupe n'avait pas de missions et qu'ils se séparaient, vu qu'il n'avait pas de foyer).

 

\- Un bordel ? Mais ça doit hyper mal rangé ! Pourquoi vous avez voulu qu'on vienne ici Archiford ? Pour une mission de nettoyage ? » Demanda Clyde avec son innocence (ou sa connerie) habituelle.

 

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de se facepalmer le visage en entendant cette connerie plus ou moins semblable aux autres débitées par leur « cher » Clyde Vanilla ( _Mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Star-boy !_ Ta gueule Clyde ! _Ah ou_ _ais_ _, c'est clair_ ) et même Brodog aurait bien voulu le faire, sauf que… ben il n'avait ni main ni visage, donc ça aurait été un peu compliqué à faire… 

 

« Ouais Clyde, c'est ça… marmonna une nouvelle fois le professeur, qui sentait son seuil de tolérance être de moins en moins résistant, et qui aurait adoré pouvoir emplafonner ce petit con dans le mur (enfin, qui n'a pas rêvé de le faire…)

 

\- Attendez Archiford, un bordel ? S'exclama Diesel. Non mais vous allez pas bien non ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire là-bas ?

 

\- A ton avis gamine ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

 

\- Non merci, j'avais compris, je suis pas conne comme peut l'être Clyde.

 

\- Ah ouais, c'est clair, répliqua l'intéressé.

 

\- Ce que je voulais savoir, fit la jeune femme, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous vouliez aussi nous emmener là ! Vous auriez pas pu, je sais pas, y aller pendant un moment de pause ? Qu'est-ce qu'on irait foutre dans un bordel !

 

\- Là encore, les mots suffiraient sans doute pas, t'aurai s besoin de geste s sans doute ?

 

\-  Archiford restez sérieux deux minutes putain ! Et répondez à ma question.

 

\- Bon, fit-il en soupirant, très bien.  Vous vous rappelez parfaitement bien de notre visite sur la planète Chronos, à Luxopolis, pas vrai ? Je présume aussi que vous vous souvenez très bien de notre rencontre avec le célèbre Branlouis Seltaquet.

 

\- Oh oui alors, quel homme ! Fit Diesel avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

 

\- C'est quelque chose que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt, dit Moustachios avec une larme d'émotion au coin de l’œil.

 

\- Mais quel rapport avec cet endroit mal rangé ? Demanda Clyde, qui, pour une fois, avait une question qui n'était pas trop conne (enfin, seulement à moitié).

 

\- Ce bordel est tenu par son frère, Violouis Seltaquet, et c'est un endroit… merveilleux, dit-il avec des yeux rêveurs.

 

\- Cela ne nous explique toujours pas ce que nous faisons là Archiford, répéta Moustachios, et j'aimerais bien une explication.

 

\- Ben… je suis frustré, okay ? Ça fait six mois qu'on voyage ensembles dans l'espace sans avoir fait de vraies pauses, et moi, ben, je commence à trouver le temps long. Et de toute façon fallait bien qu'on fasse une escale quelque part, non ? Et je me suis dit que ce serait l'endroit parfait.

 

\- Vous avez envie de ranger professeur ? Dans ce cas-là, vous pourriez ranger Brodog, il est tout le temps en bordel.

 

\- Non mais qu'il est con celui-là, dit Archiford avec exaspération. Et viens pas me donner des leçons de rangement alors que le corps de ton pote est toujours là en train de pourrir.

 

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, Billy… faudrait vraiment que je pense à l'enlever de là.

 

\-  Sincèrement Archiford, vous auriez pu nous demander notre avis, dit Diesel, qui semblait quelque peu exaspérée de la décision étrange d'Archiford.

 

\- Oui, bon, ben ça vous fera du bien à vous aussi… on sait jamais, après tout, c'est bien ici qu'on peut réaliser tout ses fantasmes, dit-il avec un regard évocateur. »

 

Diesel se dit qu'ils n'allaient pas être déçus du voyage…

 

_§§§§_

 

Il fut décidé que Clyde resterait pour garder le vaisseau. Ce dernier ne cessa de protester, arguant qu'il voulait partir découvrir cette nouvelle planète, et peut-être aussi aider au « bordel ». Bien que ne sachant pas lui-même ce qu'il disait.

 

Diesel était assez nerveuse, contrairement à Archiford et Moustachios qui semblaient plutôt détendus et presque guillerets. Quant à Joseph, hé bien… vu qu'il ne parle jamais, ça va être difficile de donner ses impressions. Il suivait le mouvement, donc ça devait pas trop le gêner.

 

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela en fait, et, naïvement, se disait qu'elle se contenterait d'attendre dehors, ou de faire les boutiques… enfin, si jamais il y avait quoi que ce soit à acheter sur cette planète.

 

Sauf qu'elle se rendit compte rapidement que cela ne se ferait pas.

 

« Vous allez quant même pas m'obliger à y aller !

 

\- Nous ne te forçons pas, c'est juste que… tu risques de t'ennuyer en nous attendant.

 

\- Et si j'ai pas envie d'aller dans un endroit pareil ? Vous pouvez me laisser le choix quant même !

 

\- Bon écoute Diesel, fit alors Archiford, on te donne une occasion de te détendre et de t'amuser en bonne compagnie, et toi, tu refuses net, comme ça ! T'as vraiment aucune reconnaissance ! Regarde Joseph, il se plaint pas lui.

 

\- En même temps il parle jamais, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il dise.

 

\- C'est comme tu veux Diesel, nous ne te forçons pas la main. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas un peu curieuse, non ? »

 

Face à cette remarque de Moustachios, Diesel se tut. C'est vrai que… oui. Elle était quant même curieuse de voir à quoi ce genre d'endroit pouvait bien ressembler.

 

Alors après tout… pourquoi pas.

 

Elle n'aurait qu'à coucher avec personne, et tout irait bien…

 

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer.

 

« Et avec quoi vous comptez payer Archiford ?

 

\- Avec de l'argent bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois Diesel, qu'on est des clochards ? Non, non, pas du tout, il me… enfin il nous reste un bon paquet de Deutschemarks venant de la vente du joyau de Agu-Agu.

 

\- Et vous comptez dépenser cet argent en filles de joie, c'est ça ?

 

\- C'est bon Diesel, fait pas ta rabat-joie… Et puis je te signale qu'y a aussi des mecs là-bas.

 

\- Mouais… bof. Ce que vous allez faire c'est que vous allez nous ruiner.

 

\- Mais non, il suffira qu'on ait 150 Deutschemarks chacun, c'est pas horrible non plus, d'accord ? »

 

Diesel soupira, plus ou moins convaincue.

 

« Si vous le dites. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Catwood détestait cet endroit.  Enfin, pour dire la vérité, elle le haïssait même de toutes ses forces.  La jeune femme eut un frisson de dégoût en regardant autour d'elle. Oh, comme elle rêvait de partir d'ici, et de fuir sans se retourner.

 

Sauf qu'elle était bloquée là, sans espoir de pouvoir jamais partir.

 

À moins de réussir à rembourser tout ce qu'elle devait à Violouis Seltaquet.

 

Parce oui, ne croyez pas qu'elle était venue ici de son plein gré à la base, bien au contraire.

 

Depuis presque toujours, Catwood était une aventurière, errant de planète en planète, visitant la galaxie pour… vivre des aventures (et surtout piquer des trucs.  Majoritairement. Pour survivre. Et aussi parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre.)

 

E t, avant d'arriver sur Anchora,  elle s'en était toujours bien sortie, sans jamais se faire prendre et sans être arrêtée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le soit,  bien évidemment.

 

Ce tte chambre était le symbole de son échec.

 

Parce qu'alors qu'elle flânait (volait) dans le bordel de Violouis (parce qu'il n'y avait pas franchement d'autres endroits où aller sur cette planète), elle avait été arrêtée.

 

Mais bon, quand on sait qui elle est, c'est une évidence qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, et tenter de s'échapper.

 

Non seulement cela ne fonctionna pas, mais en plus, cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses, puisqu'elle fit de nombreux dégâts dans le bordel, ce qui aggrava encore plus son cas.

 

Quand on réussit à l'attraper (parce que l'un des avantages de ce bordel, c'est que la majorité des clients – si l'on exceptait Archiford – était constitué e de soldats du consortium, ce qui facilita les choses), sa facture avait encore plus grimpé qu'avant.

 

Et elle se retrouva ainsi, dans cet endroit, forcée de travailler  pour un type qu'elle abhorrait, ne pouvant pas s'échapper (Violouis s'en était assuré), ne pouvant pas partir avant d'avoir remboursé sa dette (ce qui prendrait sûrement au moins cinq ans, si les choses se passaient bien).

 

Bref, tout allait mal.

 

Si les choses allaient si lentement, c'est également en raison du caractère de Catwood, qui refusait totalement de faire ce qu'on lui demandait :  à savoir, vendre son corps. Parce qu'elle trouvait cela dégradant, et qu'elle se refusait à faire quelque chose qu'on lui imposait.

 

Cela  faisait deux ans qu'elle se trouvait ici, et elle était parvenue à ne coucher avec aucun homme, ce qui était un exploit.  La politique de la maison étant que les clients devaient payer d'avance, avant même qu'ils aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle les frappait, et les assommait.

 

Et s'ils étaient résistants et revenaient à la charge, elle les castrait.

 

Enfin… disons qu'elle les frappait violemment là où ça fait mal, et qu'il est possible que certains d'entre eux, hé bien… soient devenus stériles par la suite.

 

D'autres ne s'en sont jamais remis.

 

On les comprend.

 

De ce fait, elle avait en fin de compte peu de clients (ce qui était une bonne et une mauvaise chose pour elle), à part quand elle avait la « chance » de tomber sur des pervers masochistes qui n'attendaient que cela (être frappés hein, pas d'avoir droit à un coup de pied dans les valseuses. Quoi que, une fois, Catwood était tombée sur un drôle de type qui… enfin bref).

 

Dan s ce genre de moments, elle gagnait bien sa vie, mais ce genre de personnes était rare.

 

Oh, et les seules fois où elle acceptait de donner de sa personne autrement que par les coups, était quand elle était demandée par une femme, ces dernières étaient la plupart du temps moins immondes que les hommes (enfin pas toujours, à ce niveau là, il y avait de l'égalité des deux côtés…).

 

Sauf qu'elles étaient assez rares.

 

Et puis, le fait est qu'elle aussi avait par moments besoin de relâcher la pression.

 

C'est dans cette situation là que se trouvait la jeune femme quand notre petit groupe de héros se rendit au bordel  de Violouis Seltaquet.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Ah ouais… quant même, murmura Diesel en découvrant l'endroit.

 

\- Superbe endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu verras Diesel, affirma Archiford, une fois que tu auras amplement découvert ce lieu, tu ne pourras plus jamais t'en passer.

 

\- J'ai pas spécifiquement envie que ça m'arrive, » fit Diesel, frissonnant en voyant quel regard portait Archiford sur ce qui les entourait.

 

Parce que, pour dire la vérité,  l'endroit n'était pas très accueillant, et était plutôt sordide. Et à cet instant précis, tout ce que voulait Diesel, c'était partir, pas coucher avec un ou une inconnu(e).

 

Se tournant vers Joseph, elle tenta d'y chercher un quelconque soutien, mais, n'y trouvant rien, elle soupira.

 

Et ce n'était pas la peine d'en chercher un du côté de Moustachios. Quant à Archiford, n'en parlons même pas !

 

«  Bon, vous permettez, moi, j'y vais, je vais voir Violouis, j'ai à lui parler. En tant qu'habitué, j'ai droit à quelques avantages. »

 

Diesel n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir lesquels.

 

« Vous allez vous débrouiller Archiford ? Demanda Moustachios.

 

\- Oui, oui, vous en faites pas, j'ai mes petites habitudes, je sais exactement où aller, j'espère que c'est aussi votre cas.

 

\- Oh, bien sûr,  je pense que je n'aurais pas trop de problèmes. Diesel, Joseph, nous pouvons vous laisser seuls ? »

 

Étonnement, Joseph acquiesça aussitôt, et, sous leurs yeux étonnés, il se désolidarisa du groupe, et partit. Archiford, pas vraiment déphasé, haussa les épaules, prêt à y aller.

 

« Heu… attendez, vous allez pas me laisser là toute seule ! Je sais pas du tout comment ça marche ce genre d'endroit, en plus, je suis pas vraiment sure de vouloir être ici en fait. »

 

Archiford leva les yeux au ciel, avant de héler un drôle d'homme qui se trouvait non loin.

 

« Hey, Troueur !

 

\-  Oh monsieur Archiford, je suis ravi de vous revoir. Monsieur Violouis va être heureux d'apprendre que vous êtes revenu.

 

\- Rends-moi un service, tu veux ?

 

\- Mais bien sûr…

 

\- Cette jeune personne est assez inexpérimentée,  et elle aurait bien besoin d'être guidée dans ce bordel.

 

\- Ce sera fait monsieur.

 

\-  Bon Diesel, je vais y aller. »

 

Moustachios était déjà parti, et Archiford était prêt lui aussi à s'en aller pour voir Violouis.

 

« Je suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

 

\- T'en fai s pas, d'accord ? T'es entre de bonnes mains, je te le promets.

 

\-  Mais je... »

 

Sans même l'écouter, le professeur décampa aussitôt, ravi d'avoir pu se débarrasser d'elle.

 

Diesel étouffa un cri de rage, avant de se tourner vers le type étrange. Génial, Archiford  n' aurait pas pu trouver mieux. 

 

(Ou pire, plutôt.)

 

Lui offrant un sourire mielleux, et assez écœurant, Troueur commença à parler.

 

« Alors, dites-moi,  mademoiselle, qu'est-ce qu'il vous ferait plaisir ?

 

\- Non mais vous êtes répugnant ! Je suis pas au marché, d'accord ?

 

\- Mais vous savez miss, nous sommes au « Pubis glabre », tout vos fantasmes peuvent être réalisés (et quand je dis cela, je veux dire  _tous_ . Sans exception.)

 

\- Peut-être, mais… c'est pas une raison.

 

\- Si vous êtes ici, c'est bien pour une raison,  non ? Alors quoi ? Un homme jeune, de votre âge, ou bien un peu moins jeune ?

 

\- Hum… c'est-à-dire que…

 

\- Ou bien,  au contraire, quelqu'un de très,  _très_ jeune ? Demanda Troueur avec un clin d’œil significatif.

 

\- Heu… je vous suis pas là,  dit Diesel, un peu perplexe, et sans doute trop innocente pour  comprendre  tout de suite ce que ce type répugnant essayait de lui dire.

 

\-  Bien sûr que si... »

 

Il fallut à Diesel quelques secondes avant de comprendre l'offre immonde de ce pervers dégueulasse, et, par réflexe,  elle  lui balança un coup de poing. 

 

«  Espèce de taré ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? »

 

(Entre ce connard avec ses allusions pédophiles et Branlouis et ses penchants nécrophiles, elle n'arrêtait vraiment pas de tomber sur les pires dégénérés de la galaxie !)

 

Se relevant, ne semblant même pas être choqué (sans doute habitué à passer pour quelqu'un d'immonde), Troueur reprit alors :

 

« Et une femme, peut-être ? »

 

Heu… là Diesel était perdue.

 

Et de toute façon, depuis son arrivée sur cette planète, elle se laissait plus ou moins emporter par le mouvement, alors… elle pouvait bien continuer.

 

«  Pourquoi pas... » 

 

Troueur, palpant son nez afin de voir si il n'avait rien de cass é , se décida à regarder dans son registre.  Bordel ! Elle avait failli lui casser le nez cette garce ! Tombant par hasard (enfin, si l'on peut dire)  sur la fiche consacrée à Catwood, il se décida à les caser ensembles. 

 

Teigneuses comme  elles semblaient toutes les deux l'être, elles ne pourraient que bien s'entendre !

 

_§§§§_

 

Catwood se sentait assez nerveuse.  Apparemment,  elle allait bientôt avoir un nouveau client.

 

Enfin non. Une cliente, envoyée par Troueur, qu'elle ne supportait pas du tout, qu'elle trouvait à peu près presque aussi immonde que Branlouis (et c'est dire quand on sait à quel point Catwood trouvait Branlouis répugnant).

 

Tout dépendrait de la manière dont la jeune personne qu'on lui envoyait se comporterait.  Catwood n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi elle ressemblait, et sincèrement, elle s'en moquait.  Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était partir, fuir, s'en aller.

 

Elle étouffait dans cet endroit, et elle grimaça en effleurant son poignet,  sur lequel se trouvait l'objet qui l'empêchait de partir.  Un bracelet qui la signalerait si jamais elle tentait de partir de la planète,  et qu'elle ne pouvait pas enlever. 

 

E lle n'avait pas les bons outils pour.

 

Qu and la porte s'ouvrit, elle se retourna, voyant la fine silhouette de Diesel qui se dirigeait vers elle. Okay, déjà, elle était très mignonne. Presque trop en fait, on aurait dit une gamine innocente, et ce même si cela se voyait qu'elle était adulte. 

 

Enfin, adulte...

 

Un e vingtaine d'années, sans plus. 

 

La jeune femme s'approcha à petit pas, osant à peine regarder Catwood,  ne sachant même plus ce qu'elle faisait là. Diesel se sentit presque rassurée en voyant que la prostituée était encore habillée, et elle osa un sourire timide, auquel l'autre jeune femme ne répondit pas.

 

E lle la jaugeait, de toute évidence, gardant un air maussade. Parce que même si elle aimait les femmes, elle détestait l'idée de devoir faire cela pour de l'argent. D'ailleurs, elle avait eu quelques petites amies  qui avaient été avant cela ses anciennes clientes ( et elle refusait que celles-ci la payent pendant qu'elles étaient ensembles, et ce, même si elles étaient souvent riches et que cela lui aurait permis de partir plus vite. Voilà pourquoi elle était encore coincée ici).

 

Mais bon, cette petite n'était pas trop désagréable, et elle n'avait pas  l'air d'être méchante. (Enfin, elle se méfiait, elle avait déjà eu droit à quelques personnes assez spéciales.)

 

Elle avait l'air assez mal à l'aise, un peu comme Catwood elle-même, et ce, malgré une certaine expérience.

 

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne… rien faire ? Je… suis pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée d'être là, en fait, j'avais pas vraiment envie de venir. »

 

Catwood haussa un sourcil interrogatif, et la regarda avec perplexité. Diesel rougit légèrement, et Catwood ne l'en trouva que plus adorable.

 

Puis, elle glissa sa main dans sa poche, et, avec maladresse, en sortit une liasse de billets.

 

«  Tenez, dit-elle, si je n e me trompe pas, c'est 150 Deutschemarks, non ?

 

\- Heu… oui, c'est ça, répondit après quelques secondes de surprise Catwood.  Mais… si tu me payes, à quoi ça sert que tu sois là ? Si tu comptes ne rien faire ?

 

\- Oh, hé bien… les abrutis de mon équipage ont pensé que c'était une bonne idée de faire une pause dans ce bordel, mais bon… ce genre d'endroit c'est pas trop mon truc.

 

\-  Je vois…

 

\- Bon, ben… je vais y aller. J'imagine qu'Archiford, Moustachios, et Joseph n'ont pas encore fini et que je vais devoir les attendre quelque part, murmura la petite mécanicienne. »

 

E lle semblait tellement triste en expliquant qu'elle allait devoir attendre seule, que Catwood (qui pourtant n'était pas attendrie facilement), se sentit touchée. 

 

« Attends, lança-t-elle alors que Diesel s'apprêtait à partir.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\-  Tu peux rester si tu veux. Tu as pay é pour une heure, alors… j'imagine qu'on peut discuter.

 

En voyant les yeux de Diesel se mettre à briller, Catwood ne regretta pas son choix (et puis, elle n'avait pas envie qu'on lui amène un autre client).

 

\-  D'accord ! »

 

_§§§§_

 

« C'est quoi to n nom ? 

 

\- Je m'appelle Diesel. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment mon vrai nom, mais on m'appelle toujours comme ça, alors… et toi ?

 

\-  Je suis Catwood.

 

\- Oh ? C'est un joli nom…

 

\- Merci. »

 

D'un point de vue purement physique,  Catwood regrettait le choix de Diesel. Dans la vrai vie (en tout cas dans celle de la jeune femme),  on  ne choisit pas forcément  de  suivre immédiatement ses pulsions, et c'était le cas de Catwood. Mais, elle n'était pas dans la vraie vie, et dans ce milieu qui était désormais le sien, elle avait appris à rapidement voir si oui ou non la personne en face d'elle pouvait l'intéresser.

 

Cela ne marchait que pour les femmes, bien sûr.

 

Et c'était le cas de Diesel,  pour elle .

 

Elle n'en avait aucun doute.

 

Elles discutèrent alors pendant un certain temps, Diesel évoquant sa vie sur Pourriture 4, avec cet équipage entièrement composé d'incapables (sauf elle, bien sûr), parlant de la prétention de Moustachios, du côté dépressif d'Archiford, et de la stupidité de Clyde  et… ne parlant pas de Joseph, vu qu'elle n'avait rien à dire sur lui. Et évoquant aussi leur étrange vaisseau Brodog. 

 

C atwood, quant à elle, parla finalement assez peu, restant mystérieuse sur qui elle était, parlant de sa vie pourrie sur Anchora.

 

«  Mais, pourquoi tu restes ici si tu détestes cet endroit ?

 

\- Parce que j'ai pas le choix Diesel,  je dois beaucoup d'argent à Violouis, et si je m'enfuis, j'aurais tout les soldats du consortium qui fréquentent le bordel sur le dos. Autant dire que j'aurais beaucoup de monde à ma poursuite.

 

\-  Ils ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire ceux-là ?

 

\- D'après ce que je sais, les choses sont plutôt calmes en ce moment. À ce qui paraît, ils s'ennuient même un petit peu, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

 

\-  Combien tu dois à Violouis exactement ?

 

\- 5 00 000 Deutschemarks. Autant dire que j'ai pas fini de payer pour cette connerie que j'ai faite il y a deux ans.

 

E ntendant cela, Diesel se dit qu'avec la vente du joyau, ils possédaient suffisamment d'argent pour libérer Catwood de cet horrible endroit, mais elle se tut. 

 

\- Et… combien t'as pu rembourser en deux ans ?

 

\-  Environ 100 000… Avec à peu près 150 Deutschemarks par jour,  ça va pas très vite, vu que j'ai pas beaucoup de clients.

 

\- Mais pourquoi ?  Je ne comprends pas …  t'es une femme magnifique ! Enfin, je veux dire…  bafouilla Diesel en rougissant, comprenant qu'elle avait trop parlé. »

 

N'étant pas habituée à être confrontée à tant de mignonitude (c'est pas français, je sais, mais ça correspond bien à Diesel), Catwood fit ce qu'elle ne faisait pa s d'ordinaire, et elle embrassa la mécanicienne. 

 

Après tout, cette dernière  avait payé pour une heure, et elle n'aurait rien, alors un simple baiser, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

 

L a mécanicienne rougit encor plus, et resta  silencieuse  un instant, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

 

« Merci du compliment. C'est parce que je refuse les hommes, et que les seuls qui viennent me voir sont ceux qui aiment souffrir.

 

\- Comment cela ? Demanda Diesel qui s'était reprise.

 

Catwood eut un sourire carnassier.

 

\- Je les tabasse… tout simplement. Autant dire qu'il y en a certains qui ne veulent pas revenir, et d'autres… pour qui c'est le contraire.

 

\- Je vois, oui. On pourrait peut-être t'aider,  te faire évader d'ici. Tu sais, je t'ai dit que les autres membres de l'équipage étaient des nuls, mais, tous ensembles, on s'en sort pas si mal. »

 

Catwood eut un sourire cynique.

 

« J'ai jamais cru aux contes de fées. Et je pense pas avoir besoin d'aide, je crois que je peux m'en sortir toute seule. Je me suis toujours débrouillée ainsi, et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

 

\-  D'accord, tu t'en sors bien, mais tu ne veux pas passer le reste de ta vie ici non plus, pas vrai ?

 

\- Exact, mais ça n'arrivera pas.

 

\- Tu en es sure ? »

 

Pendant une seconde, Diesel vit les certitudes de Catwood vaciller, avant que celle-ci ne parvienne à remettre son masque de froideur en place.

 

Elle haussa les épaules.

 

« T'as peut-être raison, fit-elle, maussade.

 

\- En tout cas, rebondit alors  Diesel, tentant de changer de sujet, quel connard ce Violouis.

 

\- Tu m'étonnes, affirma Catwood, toujours en colère.

 

\-  Rien à voir avec son frère Branlouis ! S'exclama la jeune femme, reparlant à nouveau de son sujet favori (un d'entre eux en tout cas. )

 

\- Attends, quoi ?  Tu te fiches de moi Diesel ?

 

\- Mais… pas du tout, fit la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas la soudaine  colère de la jeune prostituée.

 

\-  Me dis pas que toi  aussi tu adores ce type ?

 

\- Ben si, comme tout le monde ! Catwood, fit-elle en constatant que la jeune femme était devenue livide, ça va ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

 

A sa grand surprise, la prostituée éclata de rire, d'un rire froid et presque rauque.

 

« Non, non, pas du tout… t'as juste dit une immense connerie. Mais bon, ça m'étonne pas, tout ceux que j'ai rencontré avaient une adoration pour cet enfoiré… peut-être qu'un jour je comprendrais pourquoi… Mais pas aujourd'hui.

 

\- Mais, pourquoi tu le détestes Catwood ?

 

\- Déjà parce que c'est un porc, un homme immonde, dégueulasse, toujours prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge (remarque, même sur ce qui ne bouge pas). Il est obsédé par le sexe, j'ai jamais vu cela, c'est à un niveau pathologique, et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle Diesel, je travaille dans un  _bordel_ .

 

\- Et ensuite ?

 

\- Ca devrait suffire, tu crois pas ?

 

\-  Bah, tu sais…

 

\- Non mais j'y crois pas Diesel, t'as écouté ce que je viens dire ou pas ? Ce type est un connard, il est nécrophile, il harcèle tout le monde, et personne n'a l'air de trouver ça bizarre, et en plus de ça, il a même essayé de me violer !

 

\-  Heu quoi ?

 

\- Parfaitement ! C'était à mes débuts, quand j'étais pas encore cataloguée comme celle qui casse les couilles au sens propre du terme. Du coup, alors qu'il passait par là,  sur la planète, et  dans le bordel, il a voulu coucher avec moi. Et vu que c'était le frère de Violouis, je pouvais rien faire, sinon il m'aurait doublé ma dette !  Bon, en fin de compte, je lui en ai quant même collé une, heureusement que ce type est malsain, parce que ça lui a plu de se faire cogner. Mais bon, j'ai encore l'impression de sentir ses mains sur moi, c'est… c'est dégueulasse. Du coup, il m'a donné le double, 300 Deutschemarks. J'avais qu'une envie c'était de brûler ces foutus billets.

 

\-  Oh.  _Oh_ . »

 

Un grand silence se fit.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Désolée d'avoir plombé l'ambiance.

 

\- Non… ça va. Et après ?

 

\- C'est là que les chose se sont empirées. Violouis m'a quant même doublée ma dette, qui était alors de 250 000 Deutschemarks, et j'ai eu beaucoup moins de clients par la suite. Non pas que je m'en plaigne…

 

\- Mais c'est horrible, on doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ? »

 

Catwood eut presque un sourire attendrit en voyant sa tentative désespérée de l'aider.

 

« Je suis désolée ma petite Diesel, mais tu ne peux rien pour moi... »

 

La mécanicienne resta silencieuse un moment, avant de se ressaisir. Avec cette fois-ci un peu plus de conviction, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, une nouvelle fois, pour en ressortir 150 autres Deutschemarks.

 

« Tiens, fit-elle en les tendant à une Catwood éberluée, Archiford m'en a donné plus qu'il n'en faut, c'est pour que tu puisses racheter ta liberté. »

 

N'osant y croire, la jeune aventurière tendit la main, attrapant les billets, sans vraiment trop croire à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

 

C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait cela. Non pas qu'on la payait plus que ce qui était prévu (elle avait eu son lot de pervers masochistes qu'elle avait fait hurler de douleur pendant des heures contre 450 ou 600 Deutschemarks), mais qu'on lui donne de l'argent sans arrière-pensée.

 

Sans rien attendre en retour.

 

Sans vouloir du sexe en contrepartie (parce que si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu en avoir, elle avait payé pour une heure après tout, alors…), juste comme ça. Pour l'aider.

 

Elle ne pleura pas, parce qu'elle était Catwood, et que… ouais, ça n'a aucun sens de dire cela. Toujours est-il qu'elle resta stoïque, même si un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

 

Et elle se décida alors à malgré tout faire un cadeau à la petite mécanicienne et, sans que celle-ci s'y attende, elle lui vola un autre baiser.

 

« Catwood ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

 

Son trouble était trop grand pour qu'elle puisse ne pas être intéressée, et Catwood avait su lire les signaux que son corps lui renvoyait. Elle était beaucoup trop timide pour oser quoi que ce soit, Catwood décida donc de prendre les devants.

 

\- Hé bien, fit la jeune femme d'une voix séductrice, je voulais seulement te remercier. Et même s'il s'agit d'un cadeau de ta part, tu as payé pour une autre heure, alors… allons-y… Tu n'as pas la moindre idée du nombre de choses que l'on peut faire en une heure, susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. »

 

_§§§§_

 

« Bon Diesel, il faut qu'on se barre maintenant, s'exclama Archiford, qui venait d'entrer  sans même frapper (comment avait-il su qu'elle était là ?)  dans la chambre où les deux femmes se trouvaient (désormais rhabillées, et discutant de tout et de rien) et que… oh… tiens donc. Je savais pas que t'étai s de ce bord-là, mais qui suis-je pour juger ?

 

\- Effectivement, rajouta Moustachios avec humour, qui venait d'entrer, ce n'est pas toi qui pourrais faire une chose pareille, pas avec tes antécédents. Mademoiselle, fit-il en saluant Catwood.

 

\- Bon, laisse-moi deviner… c'est eux ton andouille d'équipage, pas vrai ?

 

\- Oh, je ne vous permets pas, protesta Moustachios.

 

\- Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Renchérit Archiford.

 

\- Bon, les gars, je vous présente Catwood.  Catwood, voici Moustachios, Archiford, et Joseph.  Maintenant, est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

 

\- Ah oui, heu… on a peut-être un problème…

 

\-  Comment ça  _peut_ - _être_  ?

 

\-  Hé bien il est possible que peut-être, hein, je dis bien peut-être, de façon hypothétique, enfin hum… je…

 

\- Accouchez tout de suite d'accord ? Siffla Catwood qui commençait à en avoir assez de toutes  c es conneries.

 

\- Les gars du consortium nous ont repérés, et… ils savent que c'est nous qui avions le joyau et que nous l'avons revendu. Du coup, on est comme qui dirait des criminels recherchés,  des sortes de fugitifs, tout ça tout ça.

 

\- Quoi ? Mais bordel Archiford, vous nous aviez dit  qu'on pourrait pas être reconnus, que tout allait bien. Et je croyais que les soldats du consortium n'avaient rien à faire !

 

\- Ca, c'est ce qu'ils disent, ajouta Catwood, on sait jamais, avec eux.

 

\- Hé bien, j'ai peut-être, disons le, un petit peu… menti.

 

\- Comment vous avez pu être assez con pour nous emmener dans un endroit plein de soldats du consortium alors que vous saviez qu'on serait bientôt plus que probablement recherchés par eux !

 

\- Hé ben, tu m'avais pas menti quand tu m'as dit que c'était une bande de demeurés. À part l'autre type, là, Joseph. Il parle pas et ça  fait  du bien de pas entendre trop de conneries débitées à la minute.

 

\-  Il faut qu'on se fasse la malle Diesel, et tout de suite !

 

\- Attendez, on emmène Catwood avec nous.

 

\- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent tout les autres (sauf Joseph, qui ne disait toujours rien.)

 

\-  Je lui ai promis que je l'aiderais à s'échapper, et je compte tenir parole.

 

\- Tu veux qu'on emmène une  _prostituée_ avec nous ? Je suis pas contre, m'enfin bon... »

 

Il ne put finir sa phrase, se recevant à l'instant même la main de Catwood sur le visage.

 

« Je suis pas une prostituée, je suis une aventurière, okay ? Ce job c'est juste provisoir e , le temps que j'ai payé ma dette.  Et hors de question que qui que ce soi me touche à part Diesel, c'est clair ?

Et puis, fit-elle alors  que le silence se faisait, je te l'a i déjà dit, à cause de  ce  bracelet qui me suit à la trace, je ne peux pas partir. 

 

\-  Je suis mécanicienne moi, je pourrais peut-être te l'enlever avec un des mes outils, sauf qu'ils sont tous restés dans Brodog, notre vaisseau. Et de toute façon, nous aussi on va avoir les soldats du consortium  au cul, alors t'en fait pas, on sera tous des fugitifs ensembles.

 

\- Mouais, je la sens moyen cette histoire. Mais bon, après tout Diesel, pourquoi pas… »

 

Personne n'osa vraiment protester, parce que cette Catwood leur faisait tous plus ou moins un peu peur, et ils s'enfuirent alors.

 

«  Arrêtez-vous ! Hurla le général Holista qui leur courait après. Faites ce que je dis immédiatement. »

 

I nutile de dire qu'ils ne l'écoutèrent pas le moins du monde. 

 

Une fois rendus au vaisseau, Diesel se jeta sur ses outils, et entreprit de libérer Catwood de ce fameux bracelet.  En le voyant retomber au sol, l'aventurière poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 

« Merci Diesel, dit-elle en embrassant sans hésitation celle qui était (plus ou moins ? Tacitement ?) sa petite amie, qui y répondit alors.

 

\- Woh, woh, fit alors Brodog. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce bordel ? Diesel tu fais quoi là ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait sur Anchora exactement ? Ajouta-t-il, avec une forte jalousie présente dans la voie. Non, parce que moi et Clyde, on s'est bien fait chier.

 

\- Ouais c'est clair… Et sinon, demanda le jeune homme, toujours aussi naïf (c'est pas comme si il avait pu changer tout d'un coup en seulement deux ou trois heures), vous avez bien rangé ? »

 

Catwood  leva un sourcil circonspect face à la réplique de Clyde, ne comprenant pas qu'une telle absurdité ait jamais pu être énoncé.

 

«  Il est con ou il le fait exprès ?

 

\- Première réponse, fit Archiford en soupirant  de désespoir . Je pense qu'il a  _vraiment_ un problème.

 

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, marmonna Catwood. Bon, ajouta-t-elle en bazardant son bracelet hors du vaisseau. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

 

\- Ah parce que vous comptez vraiment rester ?

 

\-  C'est-à-dire que… Diesel m'a invitée, donc… je pense que oui ? Et puis, vous plaignez pas, c'est pas comme si j'étais arrivée sur votre vaisseau en sortant de nulle et en étant poursuivie par les soldats du consortium.

 

\- Ah oui, c'est pas faux.

 

\- C'est vrai que ça aurait été diablement cocasse, ajouta Moustachios.

 

\-  Ouais ! C'est super ! Catwood reste.

 

\- Tu sais Clyde, ça fait même pas deux minutes qu'on se connaît.

 

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, mais bon, je suis quant même content que tu sois là.

 

\- Ouais si tu le dis… Bon, où on va maintenant ?

 

\- Je vous propose que nous échappions aux soldats du consortium, dit Archiford, ce serait un bon début, non ?

 

\- Ca me va, fit Catwood, tandis que les autres acquiesçai en t. »

 

Elle regarda alors autour d'elle, quelque peu désappointée par cet environnement qu'elle ne connaissait pas, regrettant presque son choix.

 

«  Dis-moi, murmura-t-elle à Diesel, où est-ce que tu m'as emmenée exactement ?

 

Diesel ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

 

\- Ne t'en fait pas… lui fit-elle en souriant, tu t'y feras. »

 

_Et c'est ainsi que Catwood rejoignit l'équipage de Die… enfin non, de Clyde Vanilla, et des autres. Casseuse de couilles professionnelle au sens littéral, et changeant de job, redevenant une fière aventurière comme autrefois, elle va devoir s'adapter à cet équipage qu'elle juge déjà incompétent sans même le connaître, à part pour ce qui est de Diesel. Parviendra-t-elle à se faire une place, à gérer la jalousie mal placée du vaisseau, et à construire une véritable relation Diesel ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite de… Ah non, c'est vrai, il n'y en a pas. Utilisez votre imagination ! Salut !_

 

 

 


End file.
